


The crow's turn

by smellygarbage



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Other, Titjob, Vaginal Licking, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellygarbage/pseuds/smellygarbage
Summary: One time, the two girls went to a weird dimension and discovered an artifact, that gave one of them a mysterious power. They didn't knew what sort of power was gained from it, so they decided to go back home and take a shower together. Everything seemed normal, except for one big detail, which led to both go to another spot, just to get enough privacy and time... and take off their clothing.





	The crow's turn

Raven was upset that she grew a penis and Kat, being her friend, was trying to think about how to make her less upset. After having some ideas, Kat suddenly grabs Raven's cock with her right hand, just to stroke it for a while. Raven gets confused and thinks about asking Kat what she's doing, but ends up not saying anything and just lets Kat doing whatever she's doing. Kat kneels down, while grabbing Raven's penis and playing with it, causing Raven's dick grow harder and get a boner. Kat begins to kiss Raven's dick with her lips and licks over its shaft, until she puts it inside her mouth to start sucking it and licking its tip.  
Raven starts to enjoy this and tells Kat to get down on all fours, so she could fuck Kat from behind. Kat proceeds to get on all fours, so Raven grabs Kat's ass and starts fucking her pussy with her cock and begins to pound her. Raven then switches to Kat's anus and ends up fucking Kat's ass, while grabbing her buttcheeks, until she cums.  
After finding a clean and big mattress, Kat lays down on that mattress and puts her legs in the air, so Raven kneels and then grabs her legs and begins to fuck her vagina. She keeps fucking Kat's pussy hard enough, that Kat puts her left hand on her mouth just to not moan too loud, while her right hand grabs the mattress, until Raven cums. After Raven was done with Kat's vagina, she gets up and sits on top of Kat, to sit close to her chest, just to put her penis between Kat's breasts and mouth while on top of her.  
Kat starts to suck Raven's cock for a short period of time, while Raven was grabbing Kat's breasts, until Raven cums over Kat's face. Not tired yet, Raven gets up and leaves the mattress, just to get close to Kat's pussy. Raven decides to lick Kat's vagina, causing Kat to giggle and moan, until she gets tired.  
Raven decides to stop and assumed Kat has had enough, while Kat then notices they spent a lot of time fucking.  
Both go back to Kat's pipe home, to sleep nude. They were sleeping peacefully, until Kat wakes up, reaches for Raven's dick with her left hand and starts playing with it. Raven couldn't sleep because Kat kept stroking her dick and she even asked what was going on. Kat decides to turn Raven around, making her look up, sits on top of Raven and puts her penis inside her vagina. Kat begins to move, while Raven gets extremely upset that she's being forced to fuck her. Raven tells Kat to stop and go back to sleep, until she cums hard enough, to the point she feels a great feeling of pleasure, causing her to no longer be upset. Raven and Kat both get tired and Raven tells Kat she isn't mad anymore and had a great time. Kat gets off Raven and responds by kissing Raven's lips, while fingering her vagina, before both go back to sleep.


End file.
